Where do baby's come from damn it?
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Dont baby's come from storks?, poor clueless inuyasha, will he ever find out the truth. Read and review ITS FUNNY XD.


Where do babys come from danm it? ... one-shot by =keo= and dragon

Disclaimer: we dont own it. whats that? you want proof? *holds up an official letter claiming that inuyasha, the charactors, the music, the name, =keo= and dragon own none of it. Happy now?

{=Keo=: HI EVERYONE, me and dragon are HYPER cos senri401 brought her 3 boxes of expensive choccys (MMMMMMM) and we just ate them in one go :D.  
Dragon: YES, my bf rocks XD, ANYWAY I came up with this story in PD cos we gotta look after these plastic baby dolls, I dont know why but this story is jammed in my brain.  
=Keo=: BETTER YET, we have a guest for our authers notes today, everyone put your hands together for the ULTRA kawwi, super mischevious but mega loveable, one and only... SHIPPO!  
Shippo: *looks very afraid.  
Dragon: *Picks up the kitzune and squezes to chest, "WOVE YOOOO SHIPPO".  
Shippo: HELP ME SOMEONE!  
=Keo=: on with the story}

It was a warm summers day in fuedal japan, everyone in the inu gumi was content. miroku was day dreaming about how sexy sango looked in that hot kimono,  
sango was daydreaming about bunnys, kagome had gone back to study for a test, kirara was chatting up a good looking house cat and inuyasha was napping in his faverout gods tree.  
Shippo on the other hand did not feel in the mood for relaxing activitys and wanted to bugg someone, and he knew just who to bug, and just hoe (evil grins :D).  
"Hey inuyasha, can I ask you a question?" the young kit asked iniconly from the bottem of the tree, "What runt?" he growled as he awoke and hopped down. "Where do babys come from?" he asked in the most cutesy and inicont voice he could muster, he knew where babys come from, his father had told him once, but he also knew how emmbarrest adults got when he asked, he didnt know why though. "B babys?" he asked scepticly, shippo nodded and looked up with big puppy eyes.  
"Ummmm..." he tryed to remember what his mother had told him all those years agao, "OH YEAH, I remember now, babys come from storks"  
the hanyou replyed smuggly. "No they dont, come on, I have heard that exuse a million times" the fox rolled his eyes and sat on the ground, "But they do come from storks,  
the gods create a whelp and give it to a stork, then the stork flys down to earth and leaves the baby in a pumpkin patch for the parents to find" inuyasha answered very sinserely. "THATS SOO STUPID, come on, Im not a baby, your suposed to tell me the truth" shippo growled, inuyasha cocked his head, "But that is the truth, my own mother told me when I was a runt, she would never lie" he contredicted. Shippo just stared scepticly for a while, "He really beleves that babys come from storks"  
he thought shocked, then he burst into laughter. "Whats so funny runt?" the annoyed inu hanyou growled at the fox rolling around on the floor in fits and giggles,  
"YOU, your an idiot, you dont even know where babys come from" the kit giggled as he ran away before hew could be beaten to a pulp for his words, leaving poor inuyasha standing at the foot of the tree wondering what just happend. "What does he mean? Did mother really lie to me back then? if she did then where DO babys come from?" the boy wondered as he absently wandered towards the village, never mind, he would ask miroku for the answer. Miroku was leaning againced a nice big tree,  
after being slapped by sango, he had moved to the outskirts of the village to relax. "OI MIROKU" came a loud shout as the curious inu hung upside down right in front of the monk scaring him half to death, "WAAHHH" he gasped as he mknocked his head backwards againced the tree, "Ohh, good morning inuyasha" he sighed slightly releved but mostly pissed off.  
"Hey miroku, I need to ask you somthing?" the teen asked inicontly as he hopped down just inches infront of his monk friend, "Might this be a question about you and the beautifull miss kagomes relationship?" miroku asked with a suggestive voice for the last part earning him a rather large lump on the head, "NO YA STUPID LECHER" the boy almost yelled angrly. "Then what is it you wanted to ask?" miroku asked annoyedly as he rubbed his head wound, "Well... ya know babys..." he began a little nervously, "Umm yes?" the monk encuraged confusedly, "They come from storks right?" he asked inicontly. miroku stared blankly at the dog demon for a long time, so long inuyasha almost thought he had died, "Umm miro..." he was interupted as the monk burst out in an uncharictoristic and uncontrollable fit of laughter,  
"WHATS SO FUNNY MONK?" inuyasha yelled irritatedly, miroku just rolled onto his side laughing more and clutching his sides, after a good half an hour, inuyasha figured he probly wouldnt get an answer out of the monk, so he went to find his next source of information. Sango was relaxing outside keades hut polishing her boomerang,  
blocking out the outside world with a little tune she was humming. "Hey sango?" inuyasha hiised loudly as he plopped down next to her suddenly making her jump and smacvk her head on her wepon, "Inuyasha, Im trying to relax, go bugg someone else" the demon slayer mumbled irritatedly, she was very tired and wanted some piece, she closed her eyes again hoping that the hanyou would take her advise and go away. a few moments later she was re woken by a growl, "ALRIGHT WHAT?" she snapped waking up only to shock the hanyou into falling over backwards.  
"Ohh, sorry inuyasha, im just a little irritated at the moment, its that danmed monk again and..." the slayer began before being interupted, "As much as I wanna sit around all day and listen to you drabble on about the lecher monk, I really would like to get my question answered today" inuyasha grwoled irritatedly,  
"Fine inuyasha, what is it?" sango grumbled wanting to go sleep anyway. "Well first promice you wont just laugh like the idiot monk and the stupid fox"  
the inu hanyou mumbled, "Fine, I promice" she answered absently while she wondered what kind of question would make people laugh. "Where do babys come from?"  
he asked sheepishly, sango forgot about her nap and her eyes shot open, "WHAT?" she asked, "Shippo said they DONT come from storks, if they dont come from storks...  
then where DO they come from?" he asked inicontly as he cocked his head. Sango stared into his eyes, "Ohh god, he really is serious" she thought franticly as she blushed like crazy. "Well?" he growled angrly, "Ummm... they come from... OH I HEAR KEADE CALLING, COMING KEADE" she called as she franticly scrabbled up and dashed into the hut.  
"What is wrong with everyone today, keade aint callin her" the hanyou growled as he anime sweat dropped. Inuyasha began slowly wandering to the old well, the only person he could think was left to ask was kagome. "I'll make sure this time I get a danm asnwer" he growled as he hopped into the well for the blueyness to surround him.  
"eight times fourteen to the power of four divided by seven over twelve then divided by forhundred and seventy four and put into decimals" kagome read from her text book, "OK... im doomed" she sighed as she slammed her head into her book, "OI WENCH" came a loud voice from the window, "aaaaaand my day just epicly ruined"  
she sighed, "Inuyasha, im not going back yet" she groaned from her book. "That aint why im here wench" he growled just an inch from her ear making her jump up and bash heads with him,  
"DONT DO THAT" she squeeked as she grabbed her flying book, "look I just wanned to ask you a question ok?" he sighed as he sat down on her bed. "cant you ask some one else?" she asked a lttle confused, "I HAVE, miroku and the danm fox just laughed in my face and sango ran away lke I had two danm heads" he snapped unhapply as his ears drooped, "... well ok, whats the question?" the girl asked wairly, "Promice you wont laugh or run away?" he growled but it sounded like more pleading,  
"umm ok" she shrugged as she swiveled her chair rond to face him. "Whelps... they DO come from storks dont they?" he asked a little nervously as if she might screem at him, kagome stared dumb struck at him for a few moments, "He doesnt know where babys come from? Where they REALLY come from? "well I guess his parents did die when he was young, he probly never learned the truth, what should I say?" the girl pondered, "Uhh kagome?" the boy asked poking her arm,  
"YES" she shouted suddenly making him jump back in slight shock, "Sorry... Yes inuyasha, of course babys come from storks" she laughed. Inuyasha sighed releved,  
"Heh heh heh, I knew it all along, stupid shippo" he laughed, kagome anime sweatdropped. 


End file.
